Amnesia
by Writer's Block
Summary: Do the guys want the old Misty back?
1. Default Chapter Title

**Chapter Two**

****

****"She seems to have acute amnesia." The doctor said as he talked to Ash and Brock in the hospital's hallway. Stephen was in Misty's room, keeping her company and letting her play with Togepi. 

The group had taken Misty to the nearest hospital, with Stephen and Ash riding on Stephen's Ponyta, and Brock and Misty on his Onix. They had waited in the hallway as the doctor examined Misty and came back with the diagnosis.

"How bad is it?" Ash asked the doctor. 

"Well, since it was because of that Poliwhirl you told me about, then the amnesia should fade within one or two weeks." He replied.

"One or two weeks?!" Brock gasped.

"The best way to make the amnesia go away faster would be to surround her with things she's familiar with." The doctor said. "Other than that, you'll just have to wait."

"Thank you doctor." Ash said as he and Brock walked into Misty's room. However, there was no Misty.

"Hey, where's Misty?" Brock asked Stephen, who was sitting in a chair, playing peek-a-boo with Togepi.

"Peek a boo! I see you...huh? Oh, she took her backpack and went into the bathroom. She said something about looking too boyish." Stephen replied as he pointed to the bathroom door by the bed.

As Stephen finished saying that, Misty walked out of the bathroom looking nothing like Misty. She had her hair out of it's usual sideways ponytail and down to her back. Instead of her favorite baby shirt, shorts, and red suspenders, she wore a light red dress with a V neck and a hem just above her knees. She also had a pair of rose colored flats on instead of her sneakers. Ash and Stephen's jaws dropped. Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi just stared blankly.

"Misty...you look..." Stephen mumbled in surprise.

"You look beautiful." Ash gaped.

"Thanks uh...what was your name again?" Misty said as she rubbed a wrinkle out of her dress.

"Um...Ash." Ash stammered.

"When did she get a new dress?" Brock whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu said, shrugging his little shoulders.

"The doctor says we can take you out of here." Ash said, still staring at Misty. 

"Oh, great! I was getting sick of sitting in here and...what? Do I have something in my teeth? Misty asked as she looked at the group quizzically.

The boys realized they were staring and quickly turned away. Stephen handed Misty Togepi, which she quickly handed back.

"Would you mind holding him for me? Just for a little bit?" She asked, flashing Stephen a smile.

"Uh...yeah...okay." Stephen said as he grinned stupidly.

"Toki?" Togepi asked, looking at the weird look on Stephen's face.

The group left the hospital and continued on their way. Misty continued to act nothing like her old self. She even called Psyduck "the most adorable little duck she'd ever seen." She even hugged him!

"Boy, I guess Misty's amnesia gave her a different personality too." Brock said as he watched Misty cuddle Psyduck.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash said.

That night, the guys made camp while Misty got water from a nearby lake. She was taking a long time, so Ash went to look for her. He found her by a small river, washing her hair in the water. He hid behind a small tree, not wanting to disturb her. She pulled her hair out of the river and began to brush it with a small brush.

"Boy, I never realized how pretty Misty was." Ash thought to himself. "She seems so much more likable now."

Misty finished brushing her hair and Ash quickly headed back to camp with Misty arriving shortly after him. 

"Hey Misty, nice hair. The wet-look suits you." Stephen said as Misty handed him his canteen.

"Thanks Samuel." Misty said, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"It's Stephen." Stephen deadpanned.

"Sorry." she said, smiling.

Stephen grinned stupidly again and sat down by the fire. Togepi waddled over to Misty and she picked him up and hugged him.

"Well hello there little one!" she cooed as Togepi trilled happily. She took a plate of food from Brock and quietly spoon fed Togepi. 

"Toki!" Togepi said as he munched on his dinner. Misty took dainty bites out of the food every now and then. They guys just kind of inhaled it. Misty gave them a sort of grossed out look as they gulped and munched loudly. Brock saw her look and gave her a weird look of his own.

"What's wrong Misty?" he asked with a large bite of meat hanging his mouth.

"Uh...nothing really, I was just wondering if you guys could eat a little quieter." She said, smiling an embarrassed smile.

The four guys sitting across from Misty looked at her blankly. 

"I don't see why it bothers you." Stephen said. "You eat just as loud, or you used to..."

"The sound kinda reminded me of a cow..." Ash whispered to Pikachu. 

Pikachu chuckled a little, but then stopped. Ash realized he had spoken loud enough that Misty had heard him. He threw his hands over his head to protect himself from one of Misty's death blows. However, the hit didn't come from Misty. Instead, it came from Stephen and Brock. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see Misty setting down a confused Togepi. Small tears ran down her face as she stood and hurried off into the woods.

"How could you say something like that!?" Stephen demanded as he whacked Ash again.

"You know she's confused from the amnesia! You can't insult her like that!" Brock said angrily.

"I didn't mean for her to hear..." Ash said, trying to defend himself.

"Well go apologize to her!" Brock and Stephen both shouted. Brock pushed Ash towards where Misty ran off too. He dashed off after her while Pikachu, Stephen, and Brock sat down to finish their dinner.

"Ash can be so insensitive sometimes." Stephen said.

"He's just too young to know how to talk to girls." Brock said as he held out a spoonful of rice to Togepi.

"Like you know how to talk to girls."

"Hey, I think that last one liked me."

"Who do think you're kidding? She punched you so hard, I had to use my Tentacruel to pry your head out of that tree."

"I still think she liked me..."

"Pika...."

Meanwhile, Ash had caught up to Misty, who was sitting on a log by the river, crying quietly. Ash took a seat next to her and offered her a handkerchief. She reluctantly took it and wiped at her eyes daintily.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said back there Misty..." Ash started.

"It's all right. You were just acting how you always act...I must be the one acting different." Misty said quickly.

"Well, losing your memory doesn't help with acting normal."

"I guess so. It's just hard to think that I'm supposed to be someone else. I feel fine with who I am right now..."

Ash didn't really know how to help her. All he could do was try to be there for her. Gazing at the moonlight dancing across the river, Misty leant on Ash's shoulder as they watched fireflies streak through the night sky.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Amnesia 

Chapter Three 

Misty awoke the next morning, just as the sun was rising over the tree tops. Giving a little yawn, she brushed some gunk out of her eyes and looked at the boys around her. Brock and Ash were jumbled up in their own sleeping bags, snoring loudly. Stephen's face was buried straight down in his pillow, his hair sticking up all over. Pikachu and Togepi were strewn across Pikachu's bolt-decorated sleeping bag, snoring just as loudly as Brock and Ash. 

"Boys...." Misty said, rolling her tired green eyes. She sat up in her bag and straightened out her hair. She stretched her arms and slipped out of her bag quietly. She quickly gathered up a few pieces of clothing and a towel, then headed off towards the river. 

"To protect the world from devastation." 

"To unite all people within our nation." 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." 

"To extend our reach to the stars above." 

"Jessie." 

"James." 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the spe..." 

"Will ya' two keep it down! Meowth's tryin' ta' sleep!" 

"Sorry Meowth." Jessie and James both deadpanned. 

Up in a tree, Team Rocket sat perched, waiting. Meowth however, was snoozing on a higher branch....or trying to at least. 

"Sheesh, do ya' two-watt-bulbs ever stop ta' t'ink 'dat nobody's around ta' hear 'da motto anyway?" Meowth asked, yawning loudly. 

"We know that nobody is around to hear it, but we have to say it anyway. It doesn't feel right if we don't." James stated, pulling a rose out and twirling it around in his fingers. 

"Will you both keep it down? We have to wait for those brats to pass by here so we can jump them and capture Pikachu!" Jessie said, whacking Meowth and James upside the head with her fan. 

"Ow! Okay Jess." Meowth said, rubbing his head behind his charm. 

"Hey! Here comes one of them!" James said, pointing down at the road. 

Misty strolled down the dirt path towards the river, whistling a little. Just then, a small black ball fell to the ground in front of her. 

"Huh? What's that?" Misty asked, looking down at the ball. Just then, the ball exploded, sending out a dense cloud of smoke. Misty backed away, coughing loudly when two figures appeared in the fog. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"Make it double!" 

"To protect the world from devastation." 

"To unite all peoples within our nation." 

"To denounce the...." 

"Can we just skip it!?" Meowth shrieked, jumping down from the tree and slashing Jessie and James across the faces. 

"Yah! You'll pay for that you uppity cat!" James cried, grabbing Meowth from behind the neck. 

"This is for touching my face!" Jessie cried, whipping out her mallet. James dropped Meowth and Jessie slammed him with her mallet before he hit the ground, sending him flying into a tree. The felonious feline richotched off the tree, into the air, and then landing with a sickening plop before Misty. 

"Oh! You poor thing!" Misty cried, picking up the dazed Meowth. She cuddled him in her arms and he began to purr slightly. 

"Ooo....warm....Hey! Wait a sec!" Meowth cried, snapping out of his natural-cat-state-of-mind. He leapt from Misty's arms and stood behind Jessie and James. 

"Okay brat, tell us where Pikachu is!" Jessie demanded. 

"What, you mean Archie's Pikachu? It's back at the camp, a few minuets away." Misty said, pointing back at the way she came. 

"Archie?" Team Rocket asked simultaneously. 

"Who's Archie? We're looking for a kid named Ash!" James said. 

"That might be his name....Short kid, about eleven, spiky hair and a Pokémon League Hat." Misty said, counting off the descriptions on her fingers. 

"That's him." James said, nodding. 

"Wait a minute." Jessie said, walking over to Misty and looking at her curiously. "Something's wrong here....." 

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Misty asked, slapping herself on the forehead, then holding out her hand. "My name is Misty. What's yours?" 

Team Rocket just looked blank. 

"You mean, you don't recognize us?" Jessie asked. 

"Should I? I'm sorry, but I was in the hospital, and everyone's been telling me I have amnesia or something." Misty said, shrugging. 

"Huddle!" Jessie cried, dashing back over to Meowth and James. 

"Amnesia huh?. That means she doesn't remember us!" James said, smiling. 

"'Dat's why she was so nice 'ta Meowth!" Meowth said, rubbing his paws together. 

"This could be useful." Jessie said, smiling evilly. "C'mon, I've got a plan." 

Misty stood for a few seconds, waiting until the three uniformed strangers dispersed from their huddle. Meowth hurried over to her, then leaped up and Misty caught him easily in her arms. She began to stroke his fur for no apparent reason. Jessie walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulders. 

"Okay Misty, the thing is, you do know us. My name is Jessie, he's James, and that's Meowth you're coddling there. We're friends of you and Ash." Jessie said, leading Misty over to James. 

"Oh, okay. Sorry I didn't remember you." Misty said, blushing a little from embarrassment. 

"No problem." James said, smiling warmly. "Now, since we're such good friends of Ash and you guys, we'd like to see him. Could you take us to him?" 

"Sure. C'mon." Misty said, turning around on her heel. Jessie and James laughed to themselves and followed Misty as she led them back down the trail. 

Chapter Four 

When Misty and Team Rocket arrived back at the campsite, the boys were still all asleep, except for Togepi, who was just waking up. Misty let down Meowth, then picked up Togepi, receiving a happy trill as a response. Jessie and James grinned to each other, then dashed over to Pikachu's sleeping bag. 

"Hiya Togepi! How'ya been?" Meowth asked, hopping onto Misty's shoulder and patting Togepi on the head. Togepi just smiled and giggled happily. 

"Wow, I guess you guys must be really close friends if Togepi likes you that much." Misty said, smiling. 

"Yeah, Togepi and I go way back." Meowth said, giving Misty a Cheshire-Cat grin. 

Just then, Jessie and James popped up behind Misty, holding a rubber bag with a large, Pikachu-shaped bulge in it. 

"Well, we're glad we could visit...." Jessie said, tying a knot in the top of the bag. 

"But we must be going." James said, finishing Jessie's sentence for her. 

"So long!" Meowth cried, hopping away from Misty and onto James' shoulder. Team Rocket grinned broadly, then dashed away into the forest. 

"Hmm, I wonder why they had to leave so quickly." Misty mused, setting Togepi down on a log. Togepi hopped off the log and walked over to Ash's sleeping bag. He hopped up onto Ash's bag and began jumping up and down on it, laughing happily. 

"Huh? Wha?" Ash asked groggily, rolling over and causing Togepi to have to jump away. 

"'Morning Archie." Misty said, picking up Togepi again. 

"It's Ash...." Ash said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"Sure. Can you wake up Broke? I'm hungry." 

"Toki!" Togepi chimed in agreement. 

Ash just rolled his eyes, then got out of his bag and stretched. He started towards Brock's sleeping bag, then stopped at Pikachu's. 

"Hey Pikachu, you awake yet?" Ash asked, nudging at the bulge on Pikachu's sleeping bag. "Pikachu?" 

Ash moved the top flap away from Pikachu's sleeping bag, only to see a small pillow and some wads of paper. 

"What the...." Ash asked, digging through the wads of paper. 

"'Oh, by the way. A few of your friends came by earlier. Weird people really. They really seemed to like poetry...." Misty mused, coddling Togepi. 

"Pikachu, this isn't the time to be playing games...." Ash said, popping around the campsite, looking for Pikachu. 

"I can't remember their names....but they had a Meowth. Really cool one too. It spoke almost perfect English." 

Ash stopped dead in his tracks. He whirled around on his heel and grabbed Misty by the shoulders. 

"Do you mean to tell me that Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket were here, and you didn't try to stop them?" Ash asked, a hysterical look on his face. 

"Was I supposed to stop them?" Misty asked, confused. 

A split second later, Brock, Stephen, and about half the pokémon in the forest were jarred awake by an ear-peircing shriek. 

"......AAAAAAA!!!!" Ash finished. He stood there for a second, sucked in a deep breath of air, then fell flat on his face. 

"I think I've gone deaf...." Brock said, holding his ears. 

"Brock, are my ears bleeding?" Stephen asked, rubbing at his ears. 

"What?" 

"Never mind...." 

"What?" 

Just then, Ash stampeded over Stephen and Brock and dashed off into the forest, down the trail. 

"Great, now my ears _and_ my internal organs are bleeding...." 

"What?" 

"Shaddup." 


End file.
